


Book Commentary: The Wizard, the Witch, and Two Girls from Jersey

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [104]
Category: The Wizard the Witch and Two Girls from Jersey - Lisa Papademetriou
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Major Character Undeath, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: The Wizard, the Witch, and Two Girls from Jersey

  * Here I am again, not finishing _Secrets_ and _Coraline_ because I got distracted. This time, I’m going with one of my favorites from high school. Honestly, I kinda discovered it by accident the last day before spring break my junior year because it was the brightest-covered book on that shelf in the school library. And I kinda feel like it went out of print kinda fast, since I got lucky to find my own copy at the Books-a-Million at the closest mall to me a few days before graduation, and only in the clearance section. I’ve only ever seen it maybe once or twice at a used bookstore in the... 10 1/2 years since.

  * Also, on Goodreads, I keep seeing people complaining about the humor elements to this, and I’m always like... that’s the point? It’s a fantasy novel, but it’s also a parody? But anyway...

  * So, we’ve got Veronica attempting to finish some (ridiculously over-the-top) fantasy novel. And she keeps getting interrupted. ~~I totally know the feeling. I don’t get as much time completely to myself as I want, even before coronavirus started, so it’s hard for me to get any reading done uninterrupted.~~

  * And apparently Veronica’s little sister Luz is the one distracting her. And it’s dinner time.

  * ~~This isn’t technically a large print edition, but the font is still big enough that the 20 pages of this chapter should go by pretty fast.~~

  * So, Veronica is a year older than Luz. Veronica is the nerdy sister, and Luz is the pretty one.

  * It says Veronica started high school two years earlier, so I’m guessing she’s either most of the way through her sophomore year or partway through her junior year. It’s just vague enough that I can’t really tell. Either that or I’m just having a dumb moment.

  * Can I get my nose to stop running long enough to let me finish this chapter? Please?

  * So, they’ve also got an older brother called Esteban, and he’s really into working out now that he’s lost a lot of weight.

  * Apparently Veronica has the best grades in her English class.

  * OK, so, Veronica’s favorite book is _The Queen of Twilight_ by Fabiella Banks. And apparently it was the first longer fantasy novel her dad used as a bedtime story. And... it’s apparently what she’s supposed to be reading for homework for English, but she’s read it so many times she thinks she’s got it memorized enough to write her essay about the book without rereading it.

  * Except now she’s suddenly forgot what one of the major magical orbs from the book is called, and her mom accidentally sent the book in a box of other books to Goodwill. Or the used book drive. Or whatever.

  * Of course even with getting a new copy it won’t feel the same since it won’t be the copy she got from her dad.

  * And... she’s not allowed to go pick up a new copy until after dinner.

  * Meanwhile, Right After Dinner... Heather is at the cafe in the Barnes and Noble with her friends, and she’s complaining about her crappy new haircut.

  * And two of her totally shallow lackeys are named Amber. And apparently they’re both so similar they sorta bleed into a single Amber.

  * Of course the guy Heather has a crush on shows up while she’s wallowing.

  * Even better: he’s asking about the essay that’s due for English, because apparently they’re all in the same class as Veronica. And Heather hasn’t started because she forgot about it. And it’s due the next day. Because of course it is.

  * OK, so Heather’s one of those rich and popular girls with absent parents. The parents are always jet-setting around the world for charity stuff and business trips.

  * Oh, fun. Ms. Jackson the English teacher is super strict. And Heather’s not going to be able to skate by on Cliff’s Notes or playing sick (or dead).

  * So, Heather is over here like “where’s a bookstore so I can get this stupid book for this stupid essay” when she’s literally in a bookstore cafe.

  * And... Heather’s checking out a snow globe that’s a tacky Empire State Building souvenir and complaining about how it shouldn’t be there when they’re just over the state line in New Jersey.

  * Oh, fun. Heather’s totally shoplifting it.

  * And apparently her pink jacket (and her bad hair day) is about to be Important.

  * Lovely. Now Veronica and Heather are fighting over the last copy of the book. And the cashier is totally enjoying it.

  * And a scanner malfunction and... a freak storm caused Veronica and Heather to poof out of existence.




**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
